Nueve Lunas (Diamond no Ace)
by Izaka Ai
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que hace miles de años un gran dragón sagrado que dormía dentro de una enorme roca en el espacio, despertó con una furia incontenible, haciendo pedazos todo a su paso, hasta que un gran héroe tomo toda su fuerza, lealtad y corazón para derrotarlo. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de: Terajima Yuuji


Tag# Fantasia, Epico, AU, Accion, Muerte de personaje, Magia, Batalla, Yaoi BL, Lemon.

Parejas: MiyuSawa, FuruHaru, SanaTodo, MeiItsu, NaoUme, ChrisZai, RyoKura

* * *

Los vientos nebulosos izaban las velas de un enorme barco navegante estelar, cuyos crujidos y algunos golpes dejaban ver la pasada acción en el espacio, cuando uno de los navegantes grito.

-Capitán, el basurero de la luna Inashiro a la vista-un chico de cabello claro.

-Toujou buen trabajo, primer oficial traiga a ese costal de basura-dijo el capitán un hombre maduro de barba y lentes obscuros, lo cual era raro pues era de noche.

-¡Hyahahaha! Si capitán-cuya risa curiosa siempre llamaba la atención de todos, abrió una portezuela y saco un costal arrastrándolo, se podían escuchar algunos quejidos venir dentro, otros tripulantes se acercaron a la borda de proa, para ver el espectáculo que acontecería. Los quejidos se hacían más agudos, pues el primer oficial lo tropezaba con todo lo que podía, cuando al fin llego a la plancha, levanto el bulto y desato, lo que hizo que se asomara un joven de cabellos castaños, revueltos y unas patillas largas, usaba unos anteojos pero por todo ese golpeteo estaban algo estrellados, presentaba algunos golpes y moretones, aun así tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-¿A poco ya llegamos?-les dijo como si nada, el primer oficial le dio un golpe en el estómago, del cual solo sea ahogo un poco tosiendo-Vamos Kuramochi ¿Qué no existe honor entre piratas?-le dijo el joven.

-Tú no eres un pirata, solo eres un sucio ladrón de segunda categoría, Miyuki-le contesto el primer oficial.

-Vaya, vaya, eso quiere decir que ya no somos amigos-sonrío el chico con anteojos, pero Kuramochi, molesto le quiso dar otro golpe.

-¡Kuramochi! No caigas en su juego-lo detuvo el capitán-Y tu Miyuki estoy harto de ti, tienes una deuda muy grande conmigo y como no servirías ni como esclavo, te quedaras aquí en esta luna, dado que no tienes pase de viaje no podrás salir, pero si quieres que te perdone, al menos deberás pagarme, estaré en el muelle durante los siguientes 5 días, luego me iré para no regresar-el capitán cuyas palabras resonaban en sus oídos.

-Debe estar bromeado, no sé dónde rayos estoy y por si fuera poco solo 5 días para juntar los 3000 rags de oro, no estas exagerando mucho Kataoka-san-le suplico el chico cuatro ojos.

-¡Hyahahah! El capitán no bromea por lo menos debes saber eso, Miyuki-Kuramochi que tras una señal del hombre dio una patada, dejándolo caer a 10 metros del suelo cubierto de basura y desperdicios, el golpe fue brutal al pobre ni le quedaron fuerzas para levantarse, lo más que hizo fue deshacerse de la basura que le cubría el rostro-Buena suerte, Miyuki-le grito el primer oficial.

-Vas a arrepentirte de esto, Kataoka-san-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, cuando la nave a velocidad salió volando del lugar. El joven sin más se desmayó en medio de esa basura.

Inashiro era una de las lunas caracterizada por sus campos agrícolas, todo absolutamente todo se cosechaba ahí para el reino, lo que hacía al 90% de la población granjeros, pero en un pueblo pequeño llamado Yuza los pobres habitantes sufrían ya que la recaudación de los impuestos seria al día siguiente, la junta del lugar hablaba de lo duro que era reunir los necesario para poder cosechar los años venideros y todavía pagar los impuestos, en especial dada la corrupción del ejercito a cargo del alcalde Kunitomo, entre ellos una familia humilde estaba aliviada pues milagrosamente habían reunido lo necesario para poder pagarlos, aun así su preocupación mayor era que dado el trabajo de la granja no podía darle a su hijo la educación que necesitaba.

-Padre ¿Qué hacemos? Este año creí que podríamos mandar a Eijun a la academia, no quiero que se quede aquí siendo solo un granjero-dijo la madre con ojos llorosos.

-Madre, el próximo año será-le abrazo este.

Mientras tanto el joven del que hablaban se encontraba sentado en el techo de su casa viendo las estrellas, cuando su abuelo le llamo desde la ventana.

-Eijun ¿Qué haces ahí? Puedes caer niño tonto.

-Abuelo ya no soy un niño, además me gusta ver el planeta, hoy luce brillante-el chico castaño emocionado.

-Como si algún día fueras a ir a ese lugar, solo hay nobles y nosotros somos unos pobres diablos-el abuelo refutándole.

-¡Hahaha! Abuelo siempre dices lo mismo-el joven, que bajo la vista-Sé que jamás iré, solo me gusta imaginarme como será ese lugar, de hecho soy feliz aquí, incluso con un abuelo tan quejoso como tu.

-Ven aquí niño, grosero, aun puedo darte una lección-el anciano le lanzo un zapato y el chico lo esquivo ágilmente.

En la mañana siguiente, el joven se levantaba temprano como siempre, debía revisar los diques para regar los plantíos, su madre le sirvió un apetitoso almuerzo para el no pasara hambre.

-Ya me voy-dijo el chico tomando su bolso con la deliciosa comida de su madre

-Que te vaya bien-su madre despidiéndolo.

Los plantíos estaban a una distancia considerable pero Eijun disfrutaba de caminar el sendero después de todo era lo único que conocía. Por fin llego al lugar y realizando su trabajo, se topó con algo extraño al otro lado del río, era un bulto en la orilla que llamo su atención, corrio a atravesar el puente y al llegar vio que era un chico como de su edad, tirado, completamente apestoso, realmente nunca había olfateado algo como eso, tenía la cara en el barro así que no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, con cuidado dio unas pequeñas patadas al cuerpo para ver si había reacción, y nada «Vaya si esta muerto, creo que debo reportarlo a los ancianos» pensó el chico, cuando por fin escucho un fuerte tronido, era tan sonoro como los gases de su abuelo, pero no venían de esa parte, sino del estómago de ese joven.

-Oye, oye, estas vivo, si no lo estas no me respondas, por favor-le dijo algo nervioso.

-Mmm, claro que un muerto no te respondería-se oyó una voz, cuando al fin el chico se movió sacando su cabeza del barro, tenía todos los cabellos de punta, dirigió su mirada hasta Eijun, pero todo era puede ser perdí mis anteojos-rechisto, a lo que el chico granjero vio unos al otro lado de su cuerpo, se acercó y los tomo.

-¿Serán estos?-le pregunto, guardando un poco de distancia.

-Ah, sí, gracias-contesto, mientras quitaba algo del barro del lente para ver bien, cuando pudo hacerlo, vio a ese chico parado frente a él, con esa cara de ingenuidad y sonrió.

-Oye ¿Estás bien? No es sano dormir en el barro-le dijo.

-En serio, jamás lo hubiera imaginado-se sentó y lavo su cara en el rio, su ropa estaba sucia, al olfatearse hasta el mismo se dio huelo horrible, maldito Kataoka-murmuro, su estómago volvió a rugir.

-Realmente tienes hambre, sabes tengo algo de comida aquí, puedo compartirla-el joven le extendió la mano, y el chico de los anteojos la observo por unos minutos, realmente moría de hambre así que no rechazaría la nombre es Sawamura Eijun, mucho gusto-se presentó, o lo que el otro tomo su mano.

-Soy Miyuki, Kazuya-le contesto.

Más tarde aquel chico llamado Miyuki veía su ropa ondear al aire para secarse pues la lavo en el río, pobremente llevaba sujeto a su cintura una manta que Eijun le ofreció, mientras el joven terminaba de calentar la comida en un fuego que había hecho muy rápido.

-Como que estás acostumbrado a acampar he, Sawamura-tratando de llevar una conversación.

-Bueno es normal para mí, pero jamás te había visto por aquí ¿De dónde eres?-Eijun curioso, dado que era un pueblo chico.

-Veras, soy de allá-Miyuki señalo hacia el cielo donde incluso de día se podía observar el gran planeta de origen.

-No te creo, eres de Koshien, solo los nobles viven ahí dice mi abuelo ¿Tú lo eres?-al chico le brillaron los ojos.

-Claro que no, solo soy un buen ciudadano que perdió su rumbo, hay más que nobles en Koshien sabes, oye dime ¿Como dices que se llama aquí?-Miyuki que estaba perdido.

-¿Qué no sabes? Estas en la luna Inashiro-le dijo este, a lo que Miyuki se quedó pensativo-¿Cómo es que te perdiste?-le pregunto Eijun.

-Bueno, me gusta viajar y hacer negocios, vendo joyas soy un experto en ellas, pero la otra noche unos tipos me asaltaron llevándose todo lo que tenía, camine sin rumbo hasta que caí en el río, y resto ya lo sabes, me encontré con un buen chico-Miyuki que le palmeo la cabeza, Eijun se quitó la mano algo molesto.

-No me trates como un niño, ya tengo 16 años-le dijo con un puchero.

-¡Hahaha! Soy mayor que tú, tengo 17.

-¿Como si eso fuera mucho?-Molestándose aún más, pero aun así compartió su comida, Miyuki comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en días, Eijun estaba impactado, al terminar agradeció por ella.

-¿Sawamura, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, claro.

-¿En tu pueblo hay mucha gente?

-Bueno no mucha, han estado mudándose mucho ya que los recaudadores de impuestos son muy corruptos, mi familia apenas junto para pagar.

-¿Cobran mucho?-Miyuki tratando de averiguar si valía la pena el lugar.

-Esta vez serán 100 rags por familia.

-¡En serio! Son unos abusadores, es muy distinto de Koshien te lo aseguro-le dijo sacando un leve silbido, mientras volvía a ponerse la ropa, Eijun se volteó algo avergonzado. Una vez termino su trabajo y Miyuki recobro las fuerzas, regresaría a casa.

-¿En serio no quieres venir? Seguro que ayudaran en el pueblo-el chico algo preocupado por la situación de Miyuki.

-No descuida, ahora que he comido, será mejor que me dirija al puerto para denunciar a los ladrones y buscar un barco de regreso a casa, pero fuiste de mucha ayuda, no lo olvidare Sawamura-le dijo despidiéndose y tomando rumbo, Eijun sentía que ese chico era genial al pasar por todo lo que paso y seguir con esa sonrisa, por su parte el granjero regreso a casa.

Esa tarde mientras hacia las labores como arreglar el establo, no dejaba de pensar en Miyuki, no podía creer que conoció a alguien que venía de Koshien, sonreía como tonto, el sol estaba por ocultarse y casi había terminado, vio a su padre cortar algo de leña y a su abuelo aun sentado en aquella hamaca, rascándose el ombligo, a lo que se refería a su madre, terminaba de guardar la ropa, esa noche irían los recaudadores de impuestos y no querían que los tomara por sorpresa, Eijun termino de arreglar todo, solo faltaba guardar la herramienta cuando vio una sombra entrar por la ventana trasera, rápidamente dejo la caja con la herramienta y camino lentamente dentro de la casa, una vez ahí, escucho atento por algún ruido, fue cuando oyó esa viga que siempre tronaba al pasar del cuarto de sus padres al de su abuelo, subió las escaleras con cuidado, tomando un sartén de su madre de la cocina, al llegar abrió la puerta y encontró la caja donde sus padres guardada sus pertenencias tirada en el suelo, se acercó y no había nada, se asustó ya que el dinero de los impuestos estaba ahí, cuando escucho otro crujir y corrió hasta su cuarto, abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Alto ahí!-grito, pero su sorpresa no acababa ahí, en la ventana a punto de saltar por ella estaba ese chico de anteojos que había alimentado recién hace unas horas, con la bolsa de las monedas en mano-¿Miyuki?-le hablo y este sonrío.

-No es personal, sabes-le dijo saltando, Eijun trato de alcanzarlo, pero nada, oyó el grito de su madre que veía la caja de sus ahorros vacía.

-¿Pero qué paso?-grito a su esposo que corrió dentro también, Eijun salió para tratar de atrapar a ese tipo, pero su padre lo detuvo.

-¡Estas demente! No sabes de lo que es capaz.

-Pero padre, ese era nuestro dinero y en un rato vendrán los recaudadores ¿Qué haremos?-el castaño sumamente preocupado y molesto.

-No podemos hacer nada.

-¡Rayos! Ayude a ese tipo esta mañana, me dijo que era un negociante que habían asaltado-el chico trato de explicarles a sus padres.

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan inocente? Hay muchos ladrones que solo esperan una oportunidad como esta, hijo no sabes lo que hiciste.

-Por eso, voy a recuperarlos.

-He dicho que no, ese sujeto ya debe estar muy lejos.

El ladino ladrón jugaba con el resultado de sus actos rastreros, cuando de pronto una espada, estaba pegada a su garganta, se le erizo la piel, tragando saliva.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, jovenzuelo?-le pregunto uno guardia del alcalde, se notaba por su pechera azul.

-¡Hahaha! Es solo mis ahorros-le dijo el chico.

-Vaya, vaya, se ve que es mucho para un tipo como tú ¿No será que te lo robaste?

-Como creen, soy un buen ciudadano-les dijo el joven, pero el sujeto se los arrebato con lo cual no pudo hacer nada.

-Será mejor que los incaute, ya que deberás pagar impuestos como todos-le dijo dándole una patada, cayendo al suelo, el chico se sacudía mirándoles con cierta furia, aunque se calmo de inmediato.

-Ni hay quien quiera meterse con ustedes tan afables y honorables hombres del alcalde-dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!-le gritaron como una advertencia, el ladrón sin más tuvo que seguir su camino.

Unos minutos más tarde esos hombres visitaban la granja de la familia Sawamura, quien rogaba al oficial que no le quitaran su granja.

-Ya les dijimos se robaron nuestros ahorros para pagar los impuestos-la mujer casi en llanto.

-Oficial, debe atrapar a ese ladrón-le dijo el esposo sin saber que más hacer, mientras que al otro lado de la habitación Eijun escuchaba como sus padres se humillaban ante esos hombres, apretando el puño jurando en su interior que si volvía a ver a Miyuki o cualquiera que fuera su nombre lo golpearía hasta que rogara por su vida.

-Lo sentimos pero ese no es nuestro asunto, háganlo saber a la policía local, por el momento solo podemos darle un plazo para pagar, pero tendrá que ser le doble.

-¿Que dice? Eso es imposible-el padre de Eijun se levantó molesto, pero el oficial saco su espada haciendo que se calmara de inmediato.

-Eso es todo, tiene otro año para pagarlo o se le incautara la granja y todas sus pertenencias-el hombre haciendo caso omiso a los ruegos de la familia, por su parte el abuelo salió a reclamar.

-¡Son ustedes unos…!-estaba gritando pero Eijun lo sujeto para que no provocara más al hombre.

-haremos lo que podamos-dijo resignado el padre del castaño. Los oficiales se fueron sonrientes como si todo fuera normal para ellos, dejando a una familia en la quiebra total.

Eijun se acercó a sus padres que lucían acabados.

-Lo siento esto es mi culpa.

-Tienes razón es tu culpa-su padre molesto.

-¡Cariño!-le llamo la atención la esposa, pero el hombre se retiró del lugar para subir a su cuarto, el abuelo dio unas leves palmadas a su nieto y también se retiró, por su parte su madre se le quedo viendo a su hijo que apretaba los puños contra sus piernas con la cabeza baja.

-Papa tiene razón, fui inconsciente en ayudar a un extraño que me engaño-apenado y molesto también consigo mismo.

-Hijo, nosotros te criamos siendo un buen hombre, que ayuda a los demás, tu padre esta frustrado ahora pero veras que saldremos de esta.

-Mama, por favor no me trates así, sé que es imposible hacer lo que el recaudador quiere, pero te juro que no se queda así, voy a buscar a ese ladrón y haré que nos devuelva todo-Eijun se levantó ante la mirada de su madre.

-Hijo, no digas tonterías.

-No vas a detenerme, te juro que salvare la granja como sea-el chico salió corriendo a su cuarto, su madre intentaba detenerlo, incluso hablo con su esposo, pero este no le hizo caso.

-Eijun por favor-tocaba la puerta pero el chico salió prácticamente corriendo de casa adentrándose en la noche, sin nada más que una mochila con algunas cuantas cosas, dejando a su madre llorando.

La mañana siguiente el joven ladrón caminaba por el bosque con un estómago gruñendo y suspirando.

-Malditos oficiales-murmuro, cuando escucho un riachuelo encaminándose a tomar agua, se hincó posando su mano en el agua fresca tomo un poco cuando escucho un ruido a su lado izquierdo de donde salió el chico castaño que lo había ayudado el día anterior y había robado los ahorros de su familia, este le vio y lo primero que hizo fue apuntarle.

-Tu-señalándolo.

-¿Eh?-Miyuki sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero antes que nada Sawamura se le fue encima para atraparlo, el chico de lentes le empujo posicionándose sobre de él tomando ambas muñecas del otro contra el suelo junto al riachuelo.

-Bastardo ¿Cómo pudiste robar a mi familia?-le reclamaba tratándose de quitarlo de encima.

-Cálmate, no quiero lastimarte-Miyuki sin dejar de usar toda su fuerza contra el.

-¿Lastimarme? Suficiente hiciste después que compartí la comida contigo-Sawamura forcejando, ya cediendo terreno, Miyuki se dio cuenta que era mas fuerte de lo que parecía.

-No es mi culpa que seas un ingenuo-el ladrón de anteojos volvió a afianzarlo contra el suelo acercándose tanto al chico como para poder sentir su aliento, fue cuando Sawamura se quejo.

-Déjame-le dijo ya con una voz un poco más baja pues lo tenía tan cerca que le hizo sentir raro, cosa que Miyuki noto soltándolo y separándose a casi un metro de distancia entre ambos, Eijun se dolía de sus manos ahora ambos tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Ya basta! Te diré que no tengo ya tu-Miyuki que fue silenciado por un sujeto que golpeo su nuca, Eijun se alarmo pero también su mente se quedó a obscuras pues alguien también lo había golpeado.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado ambos chicos recobraban la conciencia para darse cuenta de cierto estado de desnudez y peor aún estaban sujetos a un árbol.

-¡Qué rayos! Me duele la cabeza-Sawamura alarmado.

-Esto es el colmo, sigue mi mala suerte-Miyuki doliéndose aun del golpe.

-Tu mala suerte que dices de la mía, desde que te conocí han pasado cosas desagradables-Eijun que mientras hablaba notaba que Miyuki lo veía de pies a cabeza de reojo-¿Qué me miras tanto, pervertido?

-¿Pervertido? Estas demente estaba asegurándome el tamaño de tus nudos para ver con cual puedo trabajar y salir de este aprieto, además no tengo esos gustos tan desagradables-le explicaba el chico de lentes, haciendo sonrojar de vergüenza al granjero.

-¡Vete al demonio ladrón descarado!

-Gracias-contesto el chico de anteojos

-No era un cumplido-Sawamura que pronto escucho un sonido venir del camino, cuando vio una carreta jalada por un aeromotor y en ella un individuo con una capa blanca cubriéndolo, de inmediato Eijun comenzó a gritarle-¡Oye! ¡Por favor ayúdanos!-cuando la carreta detuvo su marcha justo frente a ellos, Miyuki veía extrañado al sujeto que descubrió su cara, dejando ver a un joven de cabello negro, con una cara de calma y ojos somnolientos.

-Disculpen ¿Saben dónde está el puerto?-les pregunto como si nada, Sawamura lo miraba esperando que bajara a ayudarlos.

-Esta por este camino recto hasta el sur-contesto, Miyuki tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza por la reacción de Sawamura.

-Gracias-dijo el chico de la carreta y encendió de nuevo el vehículo.

-¡Oye! ¿Pero no vas a ayudarnos?-Eijun sin entender la actitud del joven de la capa.

-No, algo debieron hacer para quedar ahí, gracias por la información-les contesto, siguiendo su camino.

-¡Aaaahhhh! Tu idiota-grito pero se perdió de vista, a lo que Miyuki comenzó a reír.

-¡Hahahahaha! Eres tan inocente, creíste que iba ayudarnos acaso no ves la situación en la que estamos, debe pensar que somos unos ladrones, recibiendo la lección-dijo Miyuki.

-Tu si eres un ladrón, pero yo no-Eijun casi al punto de llorar.

-Deja de lloriquear, además iba decirte que no tengo el dinero de tus padres me lo quitaron esa noche los recaudadores y yo no pude hacer nada pues estaban armados-confeso el chico de lentes.

-Y te voy a creer tan fácil.

-Pues creerlo es tu decisión.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Prometí a mi madre que regresaría con el dinero para pagar la deuda-Sawamura perdiendo toda esperanza.

-¿Y si te dijera que hay un modo de ganar dinero rápido?

-No voy a robar.

-Claro que no, además no sirves para eso, que tal si vamos al puerto ahí hay un montón de barcos mercantes que suelen ofrecer empleo a chicos fuertes para carga, te juro por mi madre que hay buena paga-persuadiéndolo Miyuki.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Y tu por qué no trabajas mejor honestamente ahí?-Eijun tratando de entenderlo.

-Si bueno el trabajo no es lo mío, pero te llevo al puerto te presento a unos cuantos hombres de negocios, consigues empleo, ganas el dinero para pagar la deuda y yo consigo boleto de salida de este lugar y todos contentos-dijo el astuto ladrón.

-Bueno no suena mal, pero si es una trampa te juro que golpeare hasta la muerte-Eijun muy decidido.

-Hecho-Miyuki que de pronto las sogas se desajustan dejándolos ¡Ha! Realmente creen que me podrían retener, soy un maestro en estos casos.

-Si podías hacerlo lo hubieras hecho antes-le reclamo Sawamura.

-Bueno, ahora debemos cubrirnos-Miyuki que miro un humo saliendo de lo que parecía una chimenea-que te parece si vamos allá.

-¿Estarán nuestros asaltantes ahí?-Eijun cansado de estar atado al árbol.

-No sé pero, si lo están van a pagarla-Miyuki sonriendo malévolamente.


End file.
